


The Wedding Night

by Silver_Gold_Wolf



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, old fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Gold_Wolf/pseuds/Silver_Gold_Wolf
Summary: After the movie’s events, Branch marries Poppy and he’s coronated King of the Trolls in front of his people.The reign is in good hands now, with a good Queen and good King. But after the cerimony and the party, the two have to consummate their marriage and, well…Branch’s innate nervousness takes over.





	The Wedding Night

“Our new King!” with an happy shout Peppy, the ex-ruler of the Trolls’ kingdom and Poppy’s father, placed a crown made of leaves and wood on Branch’s head, looking at his jubilant subjects: everyone was happy for the couple, finally able to marry after a long year. Then Peppy turned to the blue Troll and said with a low but soft voice: “Congratulations, my boy. I’m happy to see that my daughter has found a companion like you, brave and loyal. I know for sure that our people will be safe under your rule.”.

“Thank you, sir. I-…” Branch kindly replied, a little bit tense, stopping after a few seconds.He looked back at Poppy and smiled. “… WE’ll do our best for the sake of the kingdom.”.

“I know you will, you are always so well prepared.” Peppy said, cheerful and playful, placing a warm hand on the shoulder of his pink daughter. “And after all, we all wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you two. I own you my life and my respect.”.

“Thanks, but if it wasn’t for Poppy I wouldn’t be who I am today, I would still be the grey, grumpy Troll that I was. Poppy is the one who saved us all. Who saved me.” Branch said sincerely, never taking his light blue eyes off his beautiful and excited bride.

Poppy, moved by his words, took a step forward and grabbed his husband’s hands. With a warm tone, she proposed: “Would you like to announce the wedding party with me now?”.

“Of course I would.” he happily agreed, tightening the grip on her smaller hands and looking at her with anticipation.

“Then let’s get this party started!” she suddenly screamed, almost giving him an heart attack, taking out her bell and starting to ring it while singing a song. “Come on everybody, to the dancefloor!”.

Branch laughed silently and just rolled his light blue eyes. _“She’ll never change.”._

* * *

 

After the party, that lasted five hours or more, their friends approached them with big smiles and open arms.

“Branch! Congratulations and felicitations, buddy!” Cooper jumped in front of them, smiling and hugging him tightly with his four, cerulean blue arms. The blue Troll just reciprocated, he got used to their acts of affection. “Look at you, married with Poppy and King of the Trolls. They grow up so fast!”.

“We are happy for you, man! The party was great!” Guy Diamond sang with his autotune voice, patting his friend’s back. “And I am so, so proud!” Smidge nodded, with her manly and scary voice.

“We couldn’t ask for better rulers.” Biggie shyly said, holding his pet worm (who had an elegant black smoking on), Mr. Dinkles, in his fat hands. “Look! Mr. Dinkles is excited for you, too!”.

“Congratulations, Branch!” the two Fashionistas, Satin and Chenille, echoed, looking at their new King. “But Branch, listen to us, you should really upgrade your wardrobe! We’ll make some new clothes for you, ok?”.

“It’s not necessary girls, I like my clothes, thanks you very much anywa-” the blue Troll started, feeling a bit uneasy, but suddenly, Cooper interrupted them with a shout.

“Group hug, I think it’s time for a Group hug!” the giraffe Troll demanded, opening his arms. “And I wanna hear a big “Hooray!” for our Poppy and our Branch! HIP HIP, HOORAY!”.

“Aw. Thank you so much for being here, guys!” Poppy smiled happily, glad to have their friends always by their side.

“Don’t mention it, Poppy! We are just so happy for you two.” Cooper nodded, than suggested with a yawn: “Anyways, I think it’s time for us to go now, it’s getting darker out here and I’m really, really tired.”.

“Thanks again for coming, guys. We are leaving too, I think that me and Poppy have a lot to discuss tonight.” Branch smiled, putting an arm on his wife’s shoulders.

“Oh, I see, and a lot of things to “do”!” Satin laughed, winking at her twin and friends; Chenille just punched her and snickered, saying: “What a pervert, sister.”. Everybody snickered!

“What do you mean? What’s so funny?” Branch asked, a bit irritated, tilting his head to the left side.

They just replied with smirks and grins: “Oh, you know exactly what we mean, Branchie!”.

“No, I don’t get it, I don’t get it at all.” he shook his head, looking at the pink Queen with anger and suspect. “What’s going on, Poppy? Why are they laughing at me?”.

“Guys please, cut it out…” Poppy whispered, trying to make them stop, reading the blue Troll’s mind. He was getting mad, that wasn’t a good sign. “It’s nothing Branch, they are just playing around with us about… uh, about our… you know…”.

“No, I don’t!”.

“Come on buddy, we are talking about tonight, your first nigh!” Guy Diamond said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We all know what you’re gonna do, so we were kidding… don’t be angry.”.

“Treat her well and don’t hurt her, or I’ll punch you in the nose tomorrow morning!” Smidge threatened him, cracking her knuckles, but then she smiled in a disturbing way. “So be careful, my good friend!”.

“Be very gentle.” Biggie suggested, blushing a little and covering Mr. Dinkles “hears”. “And caring. And sweet. A real gentleman!”.

“But not too much, or she’ll get bored.” Chenille added, crossing her arms. “And if the baby will be a girl, I wanna be her godmother.”.

“No, I wanna be her godmother!”.

“Me!”.

“No, me!”.

“If it’s a boy, can I be his godfather?”.

Poppy felt Branch trembling next to her, his face dark and pissed. He was on the edge of exploding. “That’s none of your buisness, you-!”.

“Ok, ok everybody, time to go to bed! We are tired, and we are a little stressed right now, sooo…” she sang happily, grabbing her husband’s arm and taking him away from them, to their private room. “Goodnight and sweet dreams, see you tomorrow people!”.

“Goodnight, lovebirds! Good luck for tonight, have fun!” they replied with inappropriate voices. “And go Branch, Branch for the win! Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch is our man!”.

“I’m gonna kill those nosy-!” he started, embarassed and angry, growling a little and blushing deeply.

“Just. Keep. Walking. Ignore them.” Poppy scolded him, still holding Branch’s arm with a deadly grip. He was incorrigible. “They are just having fun, leave them be. We are almost there, by the way.”.

* * *

 

_Inside their room_

“Are you ok, Branch? You looked tense today. Like, REALLY tense, more than usual.” Poppy noticed with concern, tilting her head to her left side. She looked in the boy’s worried eyes, and she got her answer. “You definitely are, I can see it. What’s wrong?”.

Taken by surprise, Branch studdered a quick and unconvincingly answer. “No, no, no. I’m totally fine, don’t worry about me.”.

But Poppy didn’t fall for it, she knew that something was off with him. “No, you are not fine, and don’t try to fool me. I know you, better than you think and please, I want to know what’s-” she suddenly stopped, realizing what was going on. “Branch… are you… nervous about this night, am I right? That’s why you got mad with our friends.”.

“Me!? Nervous? Pff, no!” he laughed hysterically, showing his true emotions by doing so. Damn, better admit it then. “I-I mean… maybe a little bit, ok? But don’t get me wrong, I really want to do this with you, ‘cause I love you. It’s not a big deal after all, is it? It’s just reproduction. No, no! I didn’t mean that we are going to do that JUST for reproduction, but… Ugh, I’m making this situation more uncomfortable than it should be, am I?”.

“Ahahah yes, you are!” she said, amused by her sweet and shy husband (wow, it was strange and unusual for her to call him “husband”), kissing his cheek and trying to calm him down. “It’s ok, I’m nervous too, but I’m sure we can do it. We’ll start slowly, ok?”.

“O-ok.” Branch finally whispered, regaining a bit of his confidence thanks to her words. “So when… How do we-?”.

“Let’s just start with a simple kiss, shall we? No worries Branch, not tonight.” she smiled jokingly, taking a step forward, closing her bright pink eyes and pressing her lips against his.

The boy closed his eyes as well and began returning the kiss, that slowly became more and more passionate and, after just a few seconds, he felt Poppy’s tongue pushing kindly against his semi-closed mouth. With a smile, he parted his lips and obligated, their wet tongues swirled against each other in a fascinating and heated dance.

Acting on instinct and carried away by the moment, Branch bit gently on the Queen’s lips and pulled, but she let out a loud yelp mixed with a surprised moan. The blue Troll pulled away instantly when he heard the strange sound, concerned. Bad start.

“Are you ok, Poppy? I’m sorry if I hurt you or if I messed up, I was-” he asked frantically, afraid that he might have ruined the moment, before being interrupted by the girl.

“No, no, no, you misunderstood! It was a good sound, I liked what you did back there and that’s why I couldn’t help myself.” she panted, already excited, looking at her handsome companion with veiled desire. “Let’s just take off our clothes and take this to the bed.”.

After a moment of silence, he said: “You are really something else, Poppy. Always full of surprises.”.

She chukled and replied at the compliment with a lustful tone: “And that’s why you fell in love with me and married me, sir.”.

“You can bet on it.” Branch grinned and winked, enjoying the little flirt game they were having. Everything felt more normal and natural. “Now, where were we?”.

* * *

The bed placed in the middle of the lavish bedroom was comfortable and wide; in fact, Branch though he never slept in a better bed than that one. It was green, pink and blue, made with the softest leaves, wool and bright fabric.

The couple laid down on it, and the girl kissed her husband’s lips again, with the same passion as before. But this time, Branch knew exactly what to do: with trembling arms, he slowly lifted Poppy’s blue dress, and his hands started to roam on her slim body, exploring it with curiosity and interest. He traced and kissed the curve of her hips, the lenght of her legs and her neck, until he found his way to her round and compact built breasts. She let out a content and silent sigh, relaxing under his unfamiliar but reassuring touch. “Don’t stop, go on, it’s okay.”.

Branch wasn’t going to stop, anyway. He gave them a little squeeze, then he used his thumbs to stimulate her erect nipples with circular movements, sometimes giving them a suck. Her sweet sounds encouraged him a lot, so he added more pressure on her glands.

“U-uhh…” the always-happy pink Troll moaned, closing her eyes and breathing heavily as she laid her head on the soft pillow, to fully enjoy the moment. “T-that feels good…” she admitted with a trembling voice, shooting a glance at her  kinda smug partner.

“Glad to hear that you’re having a good time.” Branch replied, keeping up the work with his thumbs while gently lowering his head to her private area, still hidden by her white underwear. “But I’d like to turn that “good” into a “great”, now.” he grinned, removing her slip with a fast movement and starting to stimulate her already wet nudity with his tongue. _“I hope this works.”_ he thought.

Oh, and it did. Poppy’s smaller body shook with great joy as pleasure shot up her spine, making her moan very loudly and grasp the sheets. The Queen let out a particularly excited sound when her husband found her clit and gave it an enthusiastic lick, while using two fingers to penetrate her tight and warm canal, in and out, in and out.

“B-Branch, a-ahh… it feels so, so amazing, don’t s-stop! A-ahh, I’m gonna-!” Poppy cried out, feeling very close to an orgasm, her first one with someone. His mouth on her sensitive nub, his fingers moving inside her, his kisses, his licks, his breath: she just couldn’t hold it in any longer. “A-Ahh, Branch!” she finally screamed, her whole body shook with ecstasy as she came.

“Well… That was kinda fast. One-nil, I could say.” Branch joked, proud of himself, sitting on the bed and looking at his tired but satisfied wife, who was still panting to get her breath back, naked, legs spread and red, freckled cheeks. “Is everything ok? Did you like it?”.

She didn’t answer immediately; she just huffed, got up and approached Branch, then she smirked at him and declared with husky voice: “Oh, _I_ _did_. Your turn to have fun and my turn to score points, now.”.

“What are you doi-? A-ah no, w-wait!” he whined helplessly on his knees, feeling Poppy’s right hand suddenly grab the base of his light blue, half-fully erect manhood. She snickered, and after a brief moment she started to energetically pump it, taking his trousers and pants off with her other hand. “I-I… u-uhh…”.

The ex Princess analyzed the length in her grip for a moment: it was warm to the touch, hard, smooth except where some visible veins were and the tip was a bit darker than the base.

Imitating Branch’s previous actions, Poppy bent down and kissed the head of the hard organ in front of her, then she gave it a firm lick, from the bottom to the top, listening to his quiet moans and grunts. He needed more. After a moment of hesitation, the pink Queen took the dick into her mouth and bobbed her head, licking and sucking the tip with increasing force, until…

“Mmmfh!” Branch shouted, thrusting his pelvis back and forth as he came inside her mouth, without warning. When he slowly came back from his climax, he realized what he did and gave her a mortified look. “Uh. I’m very, very sorry… I should probably warn you, next time.”.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind. And anyway… look who’s fast now. One each.” she winked, swallowing the rest of the semen still inside her mouth, tasting and teasing him. “And I’m glad you enjoyed it, because I surely did.”.

Branch panted and laughed nervously, rubbing his blue neck with an hand, then he asked: “So… what happens now?”.

“First of all, you’ll take off that nice shirt of yours.” the Queen quickly responded, smiling to hide her increasing anxiety. She was very nervous, too: after all, that was their first time together.

The blue Troll nodded and obligated, slowly and shyly removing the elegant fabric from his quite chubby body. They were fully naked in front of each other now, and Branch couldn’t help but blush when he looked at her beautiful face, her slim body, her bright eyes, her cute smile, her curved hips, her round breast and her… vital regions.  “You are the most beautiful Troll I’ve ever laid my eyes on, Poppy.” he admitted, fascinated and enchanted. “I can’t say how much you mean to me.”.

The pink girl got close and hugged him tightly, touched, and whispered in his pointy hears: “You too Branch, but I think that _I_ might show you how much I love you. In fact…” she started, grabbing him by the shoulders and laying him down, above her, between her legs. “… I wanna make love to you right now. And I can see that _he’_ s ready, too.” she purred, pointing at his hard and dripping cock.

Branch gulped. “Sure you want this? Totally sure?” he asked for the last time, supporting his weight with his elbows. When he got a “I’m entirely sure.”, he took hold of his thick organ and rubbed it against her wet opening, loving the sensation. “S-so, can I…?”.

“Yes. I can’t wait any longer!” she nodded feverishly, spreading her legs a bit more to show him that she was more than ready.

* * *

 

In that moment, after taking a deep breath, Branch started to lovingly push himself inside her warm and welcoming body.

The blue Troll’s hard rod easily passed her first ring of muscles, but when he tried to go just a little deeper he met a bit of resistance and heard a tiny and uncomfortable wail from his companion. He stopped and asked: “Does it hurt so bad, Poppy!? D-do you want me to pull out? I can do that, I suppose, if you just ask-”.

“Wait, wait, wait, no! It hurts, but just a little, not that much.” she quickly replied, trembling in his arms and trying to relax her smaller body. It didn’t hurt that bad at all, it was just strange to be stretched like that, and she was a little scared. But his familiar smell, his comforting weight on her and his caring (and worried as usual) voice helped the Queen a lot. “It’s not your fault, and **you** are the one who should calm down!” she chuckled.

“Eh. I suppose I am…” he cooed, nuzzling the pink Troll’s face and kissing her neck, cheeks and lips lightly. She sighed, closing her eyes, and caressed his back to show her appreciation. “Then I’m… I’m gonna push again when you’re ready, ok?”. She simply nodded and waited for him.

When the boy felt her muscles slowly loosening, he took courage and thrusted his hips forward (earning another soft whimper followed by a yelp), sinking into her body; now he was completely inside of her. “That’s i-it. How is it?” he eagerly asked, panting and feeling his own heart beating faster and faster inside his ribcage: being inside her was amazing, she was soft, warm and scented, and he felt closer to her than ever. He could even feel her fast heartbeat through her inner walls.

“It still feels strange.” she admitted, re-opening her pink eyes to take a look at his concerned face. He was going to say something, but she “read his mind” and interrupted: “And yes, I’m sure, yes, I can handle this, and yes again, you can start moving now.” she sang. “I mean, you’ve been here, fixed inside of me, for ten minutes or more!”.

“Ok, ok, no need to remind me this! Ugh… ok Poppy, you won. But tell me if I hurt you too much, and don’t try to hold back.” Branch requested, huffing a little and blushing a lot. But after a few seconds, his face softened: “I know you very well, too.”.

“Pff, I know you do, smartie.” she smirked, fooling around while shifting between the sheets to get more comfortable. When she found a good position, she nodded: “I’m ready now.”.

The blue Troll nodded and gave a first, experimental thrust, then another one. Her inner walls were wet and so tight, they squeezed Branch’s thick lenght in a pleasurable and intimate grip. He started to pant softly against her neck, keeping up the movements of his chubby hips, that became a little faster and harder.

“B-Branch…” she moaned, starting to feel pleasure as well. Her husband’s manhood hit a particular spot hidden inside her, a spot she didn’t know existed. “That feels s-so good! Right there, hit me there again please! Ahhh…”.

“M-Mhh…!”, he groaned in response, angled his thrusts and tried to hit that place again; after a few failed attempts, he heard Poppy squeal loudly. _“Got it!”_ , he though with triumph. Her insides, as if they wanted to thank him, contracted around his sensitive organ everytime he hit it. “This f-feels so amazing…”.

The pink Queen started to meet his strong pushes, moving her hips against Branch’s and earning more stimulation in her groin area. The blue Troll’s hands started to explore and roam her body again, but with more passion and hunger than before, touching and nibbling her nipples with his teeth and caressing everywhere. He focused on her clit, rubbing it with three fingers, coated with his spit.

“D-don’t stop! Faster!” Poppy cried, breathless, gripping his back and scratching it on instinct. She just had to hold on something, and he didn’t mind at all the cuts. The pain and the smell of blood got him more excited and he sped up, groaning, grunting and sometimes moaning her name.

Their hair tied together as they joined their hands tightly, forehead against forehead.

They both were close, really close.

She felt her stomach tightening and aching for the incoming climax, and Branch’s rod swelling and dripping with anticipation inside her. He was ready, too.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna-!” he grunted, with his light blue eyes closed and sweaty temples. He was trembling, his pelvis moved back and forth with incredible speed as he put part of his weight down on her, pressing until she could’t breathe.

“M-me too, just keep going!” she replied with a shaky shout, feeling more than ready to come, feeling an orgasm coming and reaching her. And with a last, strong and firm thrust, they both finished. “BRANCH!” Poppy screamed on top of her lungs, arching her back and coming, her already tight walls clenched on the hard muscle.

“Poppy!” Branch panted, cumming deeply inside of her with a low grunt. He instinctively continued to give small and slow thrusts, riding out both of their orgasms, making them last as long as possible and pushing his seed a little deeper.

The Queen groaned when she felt her husband’s warm cum coating her insides and, when he reluctantly pulled out after his peack, she felt some of it pouring out.

The pink, always-happy Troll regained her energy pretty soon though, in fact she spoke first: “That was awsome, Branch.” she complimented, wheezing and puffing.

“Mhn, awsome indeed.” Branch yawned, tired but completely satisfied, then he got closer to his energetic wife and laid beside her. He took her hands and caressed them. “Thank you.”.

“Thanks? For what?” the ex Princess lazily asked, enjoying the cuddles and reciprocating them.

“For not giving up on me when I was the grey, grumpy Troll that everyone avoided and despised. For giving me a real home, a lot of friends and a purpose in life. For teaching me that life is for living. For loving me and marrying me. Thanks for being you, Poppy.” Branch said with sincerity, looking her in the eyes. “I love you.”.

The Queen smiled. “I’m the one that wouldn’t be here, if it wasn’t for you. You were strange and sometimes boring indeed, but you taught me that life can be complicated, a lot more complicated, but you also said that you’ll always be there for me: you kept your promise, and I’ll always be there for you as well. I fell in love with that grey, grumpy Troll, I fell in love with you before you got your colors back.” she smiled, nuzzling his neck. “I love you too, Branch, so much.”.

Their lips joined in a tender and deep kiss, as they relaxed under each other’s touch.

When they pulled away, the blue Troll joked with a tired voice: “The match is officially over, I guess. I’d say we’re even. Two points each.”.

“I wouldn’t say the match is officially over… actually, I still have some energy.” Poppy winked, getting up and laying on him. She looked at her husband with lust and desire: “So… round two?”.

“What!? No!'” he shouted, with his light blue eyes wide open and shaking his head. “Come on Poppy, get off me, I’m too tired for another round.” Branch complained, shaking her off his body and gripping a pillow and a soft blanket. “Goodnight!”.

“Oh come on, it will be fun, I promise! You can just lay there and relax while I do all the job, I’ll ride you!” she hopeful proposed, trying to convince him. “So… What do you say?”.

“As if I could relax in a situation like that!” Branch replied, crossing his arms and huffing. After a few seconds a funny idea came to his mind. “You want me? You have to free yourself and catch me, first!” he laughed, pinning her down with the weight of his chubby, blue body. He lazily lied on her. “What are you gonna do now? ?cause I think I’ll sleep on you.”.

Taken by surprise, she couldn’t stop him in time. She tried to escape from his solid grip, but he was way too heavy. Her body was smaller, slimmer and lighter, so much lighter than Branch’s. “Well, I think I’m gonna say that you need to eat less.” she played around, touching his fat belly and starting to rub it. “You almost crushed me, down there!”.

The more she rubbed it, the more he laughed, harder and harder, trying to get away from her touch. “No, stop it! Ahahahah!” the blue Troll said between cackles, falling backwards and squirming. “No, no! I’m seriou- mpppffffhh, ahahahah! Stop, please!”.

“Didn’t know you were that ticklish!” Poppy said, really amused, rubbing his belly faster and taking her revenge. “You give up?” she asked, without mercy. “I won’t stop until you say “I give up.”, it’s your choice mister, I could do this all night!”.

“Please, ahahaha! Make it stop!” Branch begged loudly, laughing to the point of tears. He couldn’t move a muscle to escape, so he took a decision. “Poppy, pfffffff, _please_! I give up! I give up, ok!? You won, now stop it!”.

“That’s my boy! Was it so difficult?” the pink girl sang happily, then she stopped the torture and sit. “What did I win?”.

“A revenge in the morning. Watch your back.” the blue Troll just smirked, defeated. “But I guess you can choose your price, now. What do you want from me?”.

“You know exactly what I want.” Poppy winked and gently patted his back, sweaty and still a bit bloody for the scratches, but he seemed ok with it. _“I didn’t know he liked it a bit rought.”_

“Ugh, fine, but as you said before, you’ll be on top. I’m still tired, you know.” he smiled sweetly, looking her in the eyes and pressing his forehead against hers.  “What am I gonna do with you?”.

“I don’t know. But I know that you’ll have to love me and put up with me for a looooong time.” she replied, smiling as well and pushing him down with her hands.  

“Oh, I’m sure I can do that.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old fanfiction of mine.  
> My first English fanfiction, actually... and my first smut, too.


End file.
